1. AIMS 1. To identify individuals at risk for having the hemoglobin S gene, for hemoglobin phenotype testing and counseling. 2. To provide education and non-directive counseling to individuals at risk for having children with sickle cell disease. 3. To make education and counseling easily accessible to individuals within the health facilities in their own community. 4. To increase the general public's awareness of sickle cell trait, sickle cell disease and other hemoglobinopathies. 5. To increase the availability of information to the general public and health professionals about sickle cell disease.